An age old pastime for children is playing with building blocks. Building blocks are packaged and distributed in an amazingly diverse array of types and collections. The type of building block offered is generally a function of what skill sets the children using the blocks are to be taught.
Historically, blocks were just that, blocks of wood. The blocks were typically formed from lumber scraps, and they were provided in a limited variety of geometric shapes. Over time, and with the evolution of injection molding, blocks have evolved into significantly more elaborate sets of building materials, many of them formed from plastic. The blocks are typically constructed with some form of pin/receiving hole connecting elements to fasten the blocks together. The connecting elements are formed integral to the blocks themselves.
One drawback to the current art building blocks with fastening means is that there is no efficient method of storing the blocks in a minimal volume without using the connecting elements. This requires the users to disassemble the blocks, sometimes requiring no small amount of effort, before the blocks can be used for play.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a set of blocks that are connected chiefly by friction means.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of blocks that nests together for easy and efficient storage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a set of blocks that is color coded.